Goode High School For Dummies
by star darling xo
Summary: AU Goode High School is no where near being as 'good' as it's name entails. In reality, its a place for evil and drama and magic of epic proportions to fester and grow. But even when you have to save the world from attacks of demonic cheerleaders and monstrous band geeks, your English paper is still going to be due when the bell rings the next morning, so you better have it done.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Goode High School is no where near being as 'good' as it's name entails. In reality, its a place for evil and drama and magic of epic proportions to fester and grow. But even when you have to save the world from attacks of demonic cheerleaders and monstrous band geeks, your English paper is still going to be due when the bell rings the next morning, so you better have it done. AU multichap

**disclaimed beaches **(although you'd think it wouldn't have to be said since its called fanfiction for a reason...oh whale.) rick riordan owns the characters, I only own the plot _blah blah blah. _stop rubbing it in.

**a/n: **yes, I am writing one of those High School stories. Shut up, I can feel your judgement from here.

anywho, I hope those of you who read it like it and tell me what you think? if ya wanna anyway.

_ps._ the school is going to be explained over time, so if you're confused now don't worry. The gist of it is that its basically like a town/boarding school kind of thing. So all of the houses the students stay in are divided into neighborhoods by grade. Then, the way towns have an elementary school, a middle/junior high school and a high school, there is a different building for each grade. Then, there is the classic old school 'downtown' area with shops and stuff where students can run errands for their house 'parents' or just hang out and all of that fun stuff.

don't judge me, I had a dream that I went to a school like that. Wouldn't it be pretty great though? Maybe I'm just weird...since its not that different from everyday life...I dunno lol.

* * *

**prologue**

Annabeth shoved a strand of blonde hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear stubbornly. "Mom!" she spluttered. "You cannot possibly think this is a good idea! You're going to ruin my social standing! And what about college? No one will accept a Goode Girl!" She protested her mother's actions but unfortunately-there was no room for debate. Annabeth stared at her, pleading with her wide, stormy grey eyes. Although Athena Chase deeply resented sending her daughter away to such a strange boarding school, it would have to do.

When Athena refused to respond, Annabeth groaned sharply and ran to her room. Her door swung open automatically, showing no restraint for the powerful girl. Collapsing onto her pink plush bed, she clung to a stiff pillow with her gentle sobs engulfing her mind and tears rolling down her cheeks. Annabeth's life was officially over. Done. Dead.

_They're complete idiots if they think I'm actually going to go to that dump of a school._

**...**

"Look, we're at the school, Annie!" Athena gushed, hoping that if she showed enthusiasm her daughter may as well. Goode High School was an expanse of buildings and departments spread across a vast landscape. In fact, it was practically a town in its own rights.

There were a few small, tight-knit neighborhoods where the houses which students stay in were located. These neighborhoods included a few small ponds, canals and woods-not to mention the walking paths. The Chase limo wove through the streets, finally coming to 142 Ash Hall Drive. Annabeth's assigned house.

Stepping out of the dark stretch limo with one hot-pink heel first, Annabeth lowered her Dior shades so she could examine the house. It was of a decent size, only a tad smaller than the mansion she resided in back home. "Ew." She muttered, just loud enough so her mother could hear.

Reluctantly, Annabeth got her luggage and began pulling it up to the door. Oddly enough, a woman her mother's age peeled the door open just as Annabeth pressed the doorbell. The woman had straight, brown hair with a few gray strands. She smiled a warm and pleasant smile that reached up to her sparkling blue eyes. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "You must be Annabeth Chase!"

The woman pulled the door open wider. "Come in, come in. My husband, Paul Blofis, is making some snacks." Annabeth wandered in, slightly nervous-not that anyone else could know that. She could feel her mother's presence behind her when she turned to the woman, looking expectant for her introduction. "Oh, yes and my name is Sally, Sally Jackson. My husband and I are the caretakers of the house but I prefer to look at it as your parents away from home."

_God, this woman is_ _too peppy, _Annabeth thought dryly. She noticed how Sally smelled like a candy shop, sweet and sugary and everything good. Her voice was extra-sweet too. _Maybe she spent her summer around too much chocolate and is now on a never ending sugar-high._

"Nice to meet you Sally," Annabeth saw her mom's hand stick out from behind her to meet Mrs. Jackson's. "I'm Athena, Annabeth's mother."

Sally smiled and nodded, "Oh, I love that name, Athena. Paul teaches Ancient Greek here, did you know? My son's name is named after an ancient Greek mythological hero, in fact," she giggled like a little girl.

"Guess Paul won the bet on who gets to name the baby huh?" Athena winked jokingly. Sally laughed in return, shaking her head slightly.

"No, actually my son isn't his-he's my ex-husband's." Sally looked down grimly. "He left a long time ago though, so it doesn't matter."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't feel bad for Sally or whatever, she just wanted to get on with the whole moving-in thing and have her mom leave. If Athena Chase was known for anything, it was for making a fool out of her daughter. And being married to a multi-millionaire inventor and having certain...power of her own, but let's not get into that.

Soon enough, Athena caught on to her daughter's agony and bid her farewells before disappearing into the limo. Annabeth surely was going to miss her mother, but its not like she was there all the time anyhow. Sally showed her around the house, first in the living room with a cozy looking couch and a flat screen TV, along with assorted furniture. Then, she took Annabeth to the kitchen which had rustic cabinetry and granite counter-tops. Annabeth nodded in approval, as an aspiring architect and designer herself.

Finally, she was led upstairs. This was were all of the rooms were, and hers was at the end of the hall. When Sally thoroughly ran through every aspect of their morning routine, she was let loose to unpack and then explore.

Quietly keeping to herself, Annabeth dropped her bags onto her assigned bed-a twin in the same room as another which was already settled into. Glancing over to the other corner with her roommate's bed, she analyzed what was there. A white duvet with different colored polka dots all over, and matching sky-blue sheets. So, probably a teenage girl, though one could never know these days. On their walls were a few posters of pop singers she had never heard of and a few pictures of family. On the side table, the lamp had a shade to match her bed spread-so definitely one of those color-coding kind of girls. The top of the table wasn't cluttered with any random items in particular; just an iHome, a febreze spray, and a few picture frames with more sentimental photos.

In conclusion, this was a teenage girl who was well organized, a neat-freak, and very attached to her home. Annabeth could expect throughout the year that this girl would scold her for not keeping her side equally as clean, and that the girl would have emotional breakdowns every now and then from being away from her family for so long. Surely, Annabeth would have to train her for her detachment issues.

Sighing, Annabeth turned to her own bed and began setting up. Quickly, she put the white sheets on (while still making it look extra neat and orderly) and slid the mocha brown duvet over it. It was sophisticated, classy, and deliciously Annabeth. To add finishing touches, she had her sleeping pillow with a matching white pillowcase set neatly at the headboard, then the brown front pillow that matched her set and carefully placed her four decor pillows. Annabeth was never one to settle for anything, so it all had to be perfect. She wasn't a neat-freak like her apparent roomie, but she did like a little order.

The last pillows tied everything together, warm brown tones of two mixing with the fuchsia of the others. Her headboard was a metal pastel kind that was practically wire, so she pulled out some string lights she had been previously saving for the holidays and wove them around the wire. Finally plugging it in and turning them on, the room had a warm and bright glow.

Lastly, on her side table, she had a brown lamp and a little white vase with one hot pink fake flower (to ensure it lasting all year) that tied it all together. Now that she was settled, she just procrastinated pulling all of her clothes out and decided to go downstairs to meet everyone.

**...**

Annabeth stiffened when she saw the food.

It was blue.

Blue.

Paul and Sally came over to the dinner table with grins wide on their faces as everyone stared at each other awkwardly. In their hands were plates upon plates filled sky-high with _blue food_. So, Annabeth was forced to dine on blue mashed potatoes and gravy, blue chicken, along with her blue salad. She didn't even want to know how they made it blue.

Sitting next to her was a guy with raven black hair swept in a cute, boyish hairstyle. By 'boyish', she meant the not too long, not too short kind of length that swept to the side perfectly. The blue food did not come as a surprise to him-in fact it was almost a delight. Like he had been waiting for it all day and couldn't wait to devour it all. Pushing her plate away, Annabeth stood and excused herself to her room.

Her appetite couldn't bear it any longer, surely she had real food in her bag somewhere.

"Hey," the boy whispered before she left. "Are you going to finish that?" His bright, sea green eyes twinkled with innocence, so she rolled her eyes and shook her head-gesturing for him to go on ahead and eat what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **thank you for all the reviews guys! And since a few people were wondering why/didn't like that Annabeth was snobby or whatever, I would just like to say that its because I wanted to have a different sort of spin on her, since most off the other characters will be relatively the same. Remember, it's called 'AU' for a reason.

hope you enjoy the chapter, kinda short and I don't know why I have that scene at the end but whatever haha

peace out girl scouts :)

* * *

**chapter two**

Annabeth stared at her roommate after everyone went back to their dorms [about an hour after she had]. The girl had light brown hair that went just past her shoulders. It was half up, half down-tied neatly in a plush pink bow. She sat plumply on her bed, hardly moving an inch as she returned Annabeth's blank gaze. Finally tearing her eyes away from Annabeth's, the girl looked down and cleared her throat, "Hey, I'm Piper. Piper McLean."

The blonde didn't dare comment on the fact that she was acutely aware of who Piper was due to her father being an ultra-mega-hot movie star with about 36 awards under his belt [but who's counting really?] and was probably one of the biggest stars in the world. Nodding and telling Piper her own name-her trivial title that will be forgotten in the years to come-Annabeth turned on her side and lay down on the plush and comfortable bed.

As she stared at the wall bleakly, Annabeth heard shuffling behind her. When she turned around just a second later, Piper was pulling on her dark brown jacket and stretching her legs in her dark skinny jeans. She flicked her bow away, tightening her fishtail braid. "Whoa, what the..." Annabeth rose from her spot on her comfortable bed and raised an eyebrow.

Piper giggled and slung a bag over her shoulder. "So this is your first year, right?" Nodding grimly, Annabeth kept up her skeptical gaze. "Nice, this is my fifth year in Goode's district. Dad's been sending me here since I got old enough to be a nuisance to his work." She shrugged. "Now, come on, I have something to show you something."

Slowly nodding again, Annabeth began to follow her before realizing she had changed into boy-shorts and a tank top right after dinner. "Wait, I think I have to-" she looked down and discovered she was wearing some jeans, black combat boots and a t-shirt. Not her first choice [or her style, really], but it would do. "Um, never-mind then."

The two crept down the rickety staircase, their shadows long and looming over them, plastered against the walls. Every once in a while there would be an earsplitting _creaaak _that the girls would disdainfully ignore. In fact, Annabeth held her breath until they leaped out the front doors and quietly shut it behind them.

Without another word, they continued on with Piper leading the way. At the point which Annabeth couldn't bear to walk another step, it became apparent that they had arrived.

_Where_ they arrived, Annabeth had no clue.

They were in the alcove of a garden, the little structure towering above them. The concrete columns resembled Ancient Greek architecture to Annabeth, majestic and looking so rustic that it could have withstood the elements of time. "So Piper," a guy's voice called from behind them-the sound that triggered Annabeth to automatically whip her head around. It was a tall and muscular boy with blonde hair spiked up in the front and pure blue eyes. He leaned against one of the columns rather casually. "Looks like you brought a little friend." He said it in a mocking kind of way, sending chills down Annabeth's back and making her blush as he stared at her-as if he was inspecting prey.

Piper simply shrugged. "Yeah, Annabeth is my new roommate so she'll be joining us. At least for today." He kept his rigid gaze on her, his blue eyes suddenly hardened and unwelcoming. "Annabeth," Piper voiced, clearly feeling the tension. "This is Luke."

Right as she said that, another figure strolled into the courtyard. It was _probably_ a girl, but Annabeth couldn't really tell. She had dark, spiked hair that was cropped short and her electrifying blue eyes pierced through Annabeth's gray orbs-which were undeniably duller in comparison. Annabeth felt very intimidated-and that's not a feeling she got often. Suddenly, a few people trailed in behind the girl. One of them, she recognized as the boy who sat next to her at dinner.

"Hey guys," Piper grinned, waving to her friends. "This is Annabeth. Annabeth, meet Thalia," she pointed to the first girl, "Nico," a boy who looked about eleven at most, "and Percy," she finally turned to the guy from the dinner table. "This is our-erm-_group_."

Something about the way she said 'group' only startled Annabeth more. _What were they up to? _"Okay," she nodded as if she wasn't suspicious. "Cool. So, what do you guys _do_, exactly? Like do you just chill out in a garden at night because you're just too bad ass to come here during the day or?"

They blinked at her for a second, not responding. After a while they turned back into a huddle and began discussing. With a heavyhearted sigh, Annabeth sat on one of the benches. The cool, crisp air sent chills down her spine, making her regret not bringing a jacket. While she daydreamed, she felt something slither up onto her foot and twist around her leg. It was slimy and she could feel tiny suction cups gripping her skin. When she finally looked down, her eyes widened.

...

A Spanish boy with dark curly hair was sitting on his bed in a dimly lit room, flipping through a comic book. Suddenly, a scream cut through the air and he didn't even glance up from the page. "Hey Frank?" He called to his roommate.

"_Yes_, Leo?" the pudgy Chinese boy answered, bored.

"If I were to light fire to jello, do you think it would burn?"

Frank looked at him for a long time before answering, "Just stay out of my stash, Valdez."


End file.
